I Know
by Miss Capriccio
Summary: [Mo Dao Zu Shi] Debido a un desliz que hubo entre ellos, ahora tienen ciertos encuentros casuales. Wei WuXian sólo desea olvidar el dolor que le produce el recuerdo de su trágico pasado cada aniversario de aquella fatídica noche. Lan WangJi lo sabe, él sabe, pero aún así, prefiere estar al lado de Wei WuXian.


**I Know**

.

.

.

"Yo sé que es así.

Yo sé que él no me ama.

Solo en la noche me llama.

Me invita a su casa."

.

.

.

Brinda suaves caricias al cuerpo desnudo que se acurruca a su lado, la tersa piel se relaja bajo su delicado tacto y observa cautivo aquel durmiente rostro que es ajeno a la realidad que se desarrolla más allá del mundo de los sueños.

-Wei Ying.

El nombre de su amante escapa de sus labios en un susurro, una silenciosa plegaria inconsciente, siendo sólo la oscuridad de la habitación testigo de los sentimientos que conllevan cada una de sus palabras.

Él sabe.

Su relación con Wei Ying no es la que anhela y desea. Ellos sólo son compañeros de noche, personas que sólo comparten su cuerpo en un afán de dejar en el olvido las preocupaciones terrenales del día a día en sus cotidianas y agobiantes vidas.

O eso es al menos lo que se cree.

Lan WangJi lo ha amado desde hace tanto tiempo que desconoce el momento exacto, pero para él, fue desde siempre. Realmente no hubo una circunstancia exacta, desde el primer instante en que sus ojos se posaron en esa traviesa sonrisa, él quedó maravillado con el remolino de emociones que Wei Ying causó en él.

Un sentimiento tan genuino.

_Si tan solo… _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La coyuntura que dio inicio al desarrollo de este inexistente cuento de amor fue la canción de apertura de una trágica historia de muerte y traición donde, por desgracia, Wei WuXian era el protagonista.

Aquella noche, el desdichado muchacho que una vez su rostro sólo tenía sonrisas deslumbrantes, ahora buscaba consuelo para su destrozada alma, las lágrimas descendían por sus enrojecidas mejillas y su rostro sólo expresaba el profundo dolor que sentía, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de este nefasto mundo. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más entrecortada conforme su llanto aumentaba. No le importaba nada, después de lo que había sucedido ya nada tenía sentido.

¿De que servía vivir?

Y, como si algún dios benevolente allá arriba en lo alto del cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, un auto se interpuso en su frenética huida de la realidad. Lo último que sus plateados ojos vieron fue una deslumbrante luz que lo cegó, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los horrorizados gritos de las personas que presenciaban la inesperada escena.

El dolor físico sólo fue un bálsamo que apaciguó por un instante las heridas de su alma

* * *

_Wei Ying. _

Son palabras que se repiten constantemente en su mente, es **él** quién le da sentido a su vida, es gracias a **él** que puede sentir que vive su vida y no la que su familia desea. Aquel que lo sacó de ese interminable cuarto oscuro y vacío en el que se escondió tras la muerte de sus padres, un vórtice en el que se sumergió durante años y que se había convertido en parte de su vida.

La noche que marcó el comienzo de todo, fue Lan WangJi quien llevó al hospital el cuerpo inerte de quien alguna vez solo podía registrar sonrisas traviesas, porque había sido él el causante del horrible estado de su cuerpo.

Estuvo ahí para Wei Ying, velando por su mejora, acompañándolo cada noche que las pesadillas lo atacaban y los fantasmas de su pasado lo atormentaban alentándolo a decir adiós a este mundo. La persona que le dada vida a su lúgubre existencia estaba muriendo lentamente y él no podía hacer nada, porque esto era un obstáculo que Wei Ying debía enfrentar y superar por su cuenta y porque no importaba cuanto lo intentara, su amado parecía estar un estado catatónico, inconsciente de los sucesos a su alrededor.

Lan WangJi era una persona bastante paciente, no importaba fueran días, semanas, meses o años los que tardara Wei WuXian para volver a ser la persona que conoció en sus años de adolescencia, él lo iba a esperar.

Sin embargo, nada volvería a ser como antes y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Entonces…

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

**-**No lo he visto, caballero.

Un año había transcurrido desde aquel fatídico día en que Wei WuXian perdió todo lo que consideraba importante en su vida.

Lan WangJi recordó la fecha con bastante anticipación esperando que su compañero no lo hiciera, pero su temor más grande se hizo realidad cuando al regresar de su trabajo no encontró rastro alguno de su compañero de apartamento. Intentó localizarlo a través de una llamada telefónica, dándose cuenta que había dejado su teléfono móvil en casa. No tenía forma alguna de encontrarlo.

Decidió buscarlo en los lugares que solía frecuentar, mas todos respondieron negativamente a su pregunta. Buscó en el cementerio y encontró una pequeña pista, Wei Ying había estado ahí. En el mausoleo de la familia Jiang, sobre las lapidas de Jiang FengMian y Yu ZiYuan había ramos de flores frescas, además de varas de incienso encendidas a punto de culminarse.

El joven de rostro inexpresivo comenzó a perder la compostura indiferente que tanto lo caracterizaba. Era relativamente tarde y el causante del inestable golpeteo en su pecho no aparecía. Lan WangJi no estaba tranquilo con este pensamiento y menos al recordar hace un par de noches atrás cuando encontró al joven universitario hablando solo, las palabras que dijo en medio de la soledad calaron fuertemente en su mente, él debía encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde.

Finalmente, el joven Lan logra encontrarlo, acorralado en un callejón, él estaba intentando ganar una pelea contra cuatro hombres del mal vivir, quizás pueda hacerlo pero en el estado beodo que se encentraba esta probabilidad se reducía con rapidez. ¿Cuánto ha estado bebiendo? Sus movimientos son totalmente descoordinados, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie, el corazón de Lan WangJi duele, él no quiere ver a Wei Ying así nunca más.

Tras hacer una rápida llamada a la estación de policía, la tranquilidad del vecindario volvió a la normalidad y él pudo llevar al inconsciente hombre en sus brazos al departamento que compartían. Al recostarlo en la cama para proceder a cambiarle la mojada ropa que traía, pues al parecer de alguna manera había terminado de esa manera, el estoico hombre notó la alta temperatura que emanaba la piel bajo sus dedos y la incomodidad que empezaba a afectar al joven que pronto salía de su estado de somnolencia.

-¿Lan Zhan? –preguntó confundido, pues lo último que recordaba era que fue echado del bar donde se encontraba bebiendo como si no existiera un mañana. -¿Fuiste a buscarme?

-Descansa.

Lan Zhan lo retuvo al notar sus intenciones.

-Tengo que irme –insistió, el día aún no acababa y el todavía no se había redimido ante la tumba de las personas a las que mató.

-No.

El agarre en su antebrazo aumentó en su presión, causando una leve exclamación de dolor ante la fuerza ejercida.

-Lan Zhan, déjame ir.

-No.

Él no iba a cambiar de postura, Wei Ying se iría solo para causarse más daño, él no podía permitir que la persona que más amaba en el mundo se autodestruyera por algo que no era su culpa.

-Estás enfermo. Debes descansar.

La terquedad que tanto lo caracterizaba lo impulsó para librarse finalmente del agarre que lo impedía moverse. Con rapidez se colocó sus zapatos y trató de arreglarse la ropa, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien!

Y como si el mundo estuviera realmente en su contra, se desmoronó, sus piernas perdieron la fuerza para sostenerse y terminó en los brazos de la persona que se mostró en desacuerdo con él que logró atraparlo a tiempo.

Sin poder objetar contra el hombre que lo acomodaba suavemente en su cama, Wei Ying no tuvo más opción que abstenerse a seguir las indicaciones de Lan Zhan.

Tan pronto como se vio siendo acurrucado entre las sedosas sabanas, el sueño amenazó con vencerlo, pero él no quería dormir aún. Si no pudo redimirse ante las tumbas de las personas que lo criaron como aun hijo y que él traicionó, al menos quería recordar este día hasta el final.

No necesitó decir nada, Lan Zhan parecía leer su mente.

Una delicada melodía comenzó a fluir en el ambiente, un suave tarareo que inundó la habitación a oscuras. Cada nota lo hacía sentir como si flotara en medio de la nada y un acogedor ente lo arrullada en su regazo para escuchar todas sus penurias y sanar su destrozada alma.

-Gracias.

* * *

Esa noche fue el comienzo del cambio en la relación que llevaban hasta ahora.

Un beso de consuelo en medio de un sollozo incontrolable provocado por el despertar repentino de una pesadilla se convirtió en besos apasionados y caricias fogosas en un intento por olvidar sus demonios del pasado, gemidos ahogados y marcas en la piel predeterminaron su primera noche juntos, sofocados en placer y éxtasis.

Ahora se encuentra descansando al lado de su amante, ayer realmente fue una noche bastante agotadora.

Ayer se conmemoró el quinto aniversario de la muerte de la familia que lo adoptó y Wei Ying intentó suicidarse sin saberlo, sólo frente a Lan WangJi se permitió romperse, para que aquel hombre de aspecto taciturno pero sincero juntara las piezas de su alma y las uniera, como siempre lo hacía.

Depositó un beso en la frente de su persona amada y lo acompañó en el fantástico mundo de los sueños que lo alejaban de este nefasto mundo.

* * *

**N.A:**_ Esto nació gracias a una canción que no podía sacar de mi mente, es muy pegajosa._

_También, este escrito comenzó como algo super crack y corto, pero se convirtió en algo extenso y profundo :')_

_Espero que les haya gustado, iré a llorar un rato(?)_


End file.
